Selenica E. Fiore
Selenica E. Fiore (セレニカ・E・フィオーレ Serenika E Fiore) The First Princess, the Older Sister of Princess Hisui E. Fiore, and the Daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore. She is S-class Mage of Fairy Tail, who uses 2 kind of katana as her weapon no one has ever seen her with a full power magic. She was revealed as Ten Wizard Saints, being 1st God of Ishgar. She was formerly a mage belong to Blue Pegasus Guild, but quit the guild for unknown reason and joined Fairy Tail. Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition.104She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones.105 Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. * Restore (レストア Resutoa): Ultear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye.107 * Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path.108 * Luminous Minutes: Ultear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams.109 * Flash Forward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault.110 * Infinite Sphere: Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction.111 (Unnamed) * Second Origin Release: Ultear, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, though the process is extremely painful to most people.112 (Unnamed) * Last Ages (ラストエイジス Rasuto Eijisu): A taboo spell which is cast at the cost of Ultear's time. As Ultear's veins drastically bulge, a large amount of Magic Power surrounds her body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, Ultear's body becomes horribly burnt.113After using it, the user's body rapidly ages.114 * Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Ultear uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb Equipment Trivia